


Hope

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Movie: Batman: Death in the Family (2020), Tim Drake is Batkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Figuring out a new identity.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Robin & the Bat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For the Redemption/Fall from Grace prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

"That outfit is ridiculous."

"That's kinda the point, since you've cornered the market on dull and dreary," his partner shot back.

Time to try a different tactic. "You aren't going to scare anyone." Not that he was concerned for the kid's safety or anything.

" _You're_ supposed to do the scaring. _I'm_ the personable one, remember?"

"They'll take one look at your ears and burst out laughing."

"If they're busy laughing, they can't hurt anyone."

This was a battle he wouldn't win. "And what do I call you? Don't say Batman."

"Batlad?"

Red Robin grimaced. "We'll get back to that later."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
